


Family

by projectcyborg



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, other ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-24
Updated: 2005-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crushing83's slashtastic tri-fandom drabble-a-thon ~ prompt = BUMP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> based on "Drought Conditions"

It started out as the minutest bump on her belly, a gentle ripening of the flesh, and swelled in imperceptible increments until her standard wardrobe could no longer hide it. CJ had been the first to notice. "Margaret?" she'd begun, hesitated, and finished, "Never mind." Margaret answered, "Yes, I am. We are." CJ grinned and said, "Congratulations." Nobody else wanted to ask.

As she locked the front door behind her, curves pressed against her back, kisses feathered along her shoulder, tender hands reached around to cup her stomach, and a doting partner murmured, "How are my girls?"


End file.
